Four Makes One
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Izuku, Mina, Shinso, and Ochako decorate their nursery. [Izuku x Mina x Ochako x Shinso] [Aged Up Characters, Established Relationship, Pregnancy, Domestic Fluff, Polyamory, OT4]


"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey..."

Ochako had a really nice singing voice. It was one of the few things that made Shinso smile when he was in a bad mood, made Izuku stare at her fondly, and Mina couldn't help but hum along to it. Quietly, because Mina couldn't carry a tune quite as well as Ocha could and she didn't want to interrupt her.

"Pay attention to what you're doing, Mina," Shinso scolded. He was standing against the wall at her request. Mina had insisted on being able to paint the nursery despite the prominent baby bump that was already bulging her belly, and she'd convinced Shinso to let her pain a sun around his head. It absolutely needed to be the perfect height, Shinso's height she had decided, because he was the light in her world despite his gloomy attitude.

"Sorry, Hito," she apologized with a smile. "It's just a little paint though, it won't hurt you."

"That doesn't mean I want it all over me or in my hair," he replied wit a frown.

"I'm almost done, so just be still a little longer, alright?"

Shinso pursed his lips, looking at her skeptically, but he didn't object any further.

In the middle of the room, Izuku was putting together the baby's crib. It had already gone from a pile of pieces to looking like actual furniture, so Mina had decided that she was going to leave him to it.

It was as she pulled away from Shinso to admire her work that Ochako abruptly hugged her from behind. "It looks really good Mina!"

Mina giggled as Ochako nuzzled her. "You think so?"

"Yes! It's really cute," Ochako told her. "You're so good at things like this, I'm jealous."

Mina leaned against her, watching as Shinso pulled himself from the wall and checked himself over to see if there was paint on him. Once he was satisfied that he was paint free, he took a few steps forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Your creativity never ceases to amaze me," he told her. He leaned over her shoulder to Ochako next. "And neither does your singing."

Ochako hid her face in Mina's neck. "Stop, you guys are embarrassing me!"

"But it's true," Izuku added without looking up from the crib. "You're the best singer out of all of us."

"That's not true," she murmured, still trying to hide her face in Mina.

With a laugh, Mina turned around in Ochako's hold, locking her arms around Ochako's waist and peppering her face with kisses. "But it's true!"

Shinso wrapped his arms around her from the other side, keeping her from squirming away. "If you didn't want to deal with compliments, you shouldn't have married us."

"You two are mean! Don't tease me!" she insisted, face red.

"Is it really teasing if it's true?" Shinso questioned.

"Yes!"

"I'm finished over here," Izuku said. He stood up, putting the crib on his legs on the floor and pushing on it to test it's sturdiness. "Seems alright." He came over to the three of them, getting on his knees before Mina and wrapping his arms around her waist. "What do you think? Do you like your room yet?"

Mina huffed and ran her fingers through his hair. "The room's not finished yet, Izu."

"Oh? You all were playing around so much that I figured you must be done," he told them. He placed a hand on Mina's stomach. "Your parents are really silly."

"It looks like our little one will have one responsible parent," Shinso said, lightly flicking Izuku's forehead.

"Lucky for us," Ochako said. She placed a hand on Mina's stomach beside Izuku's. "Lucky for you, too."

"You guys are so grabby," Mina complained. "Get your own baby."

"We already did," Ochako said with a wink. She leaned down to whisper to Mina's stomach. "Your Mommy is really silly. Luckily for you, you've got two sets of parents to set you straight."

Shinso placed a hand on Mina's head. "Lucky for you, too. Three other people around to help you."

"Three people to tease me, you mean," she corrected.

"As if you don't do half the teasing," Izuku laughed. He stood back up, stretching his arms above his head. "How about we take a break for lunch?"

"Weren't we already taking a break," Shinso asked with a wry smile.

"Which is why we might as well do something productive like eat."

Mina squirmed away from Shinso and Ochako to wrap her arms around Izuku. "You guys can go, Izuku is clearly the only one I need. Feed me, Izu!"

Ochako sighed. "You're so easy, Mina."

Mina replied by sticking her tongue out at her.

Shinso shook his head, reaching out to pull Ochako to her feet. "Let's see how long she keeps that up when she remembers that we do most of the cooking around here," Shinso said.

"Wait..." Mina said weakly. "Hito, you know I didn't mean it, right?"

The three of them laughed. Ochako took Mina;'s hand and Shinso wrapped an arm around Izuku's shoulders. "Alright, I'm actually starving," Ochako told them. "Let's go eat."


End file.
